Close Code
by Apathyisdeath
Summary: When you make a code, you always make sure it's something close to your heart; something you'll remember. "What's the word?" "Angel" Galex!


_A/N: Hello, everyone! Just taking time out from **Going Back To Get Away** to write this very drabble-ish fan fic. I was inspired to write it when watching (or should that be re-watching?) episode five from series one. It's a good ep, and I just got this random thought about the code "angel". Hope you enjoy it. It's very drabble-y (as I said) and very Galex-y! I never usually write so much Galex! But then again, I am quite new to A2A fan fiction. Tell me what you think, mah home skillet biscuits. Expect alot of drabble from me soon =S._

* * *

Gene Hunt believed himself to be a good old-fashioned copper; a capable no-nonsense, nobody's fool kind of guy. He'd been in the force for quite a while now, and seen it all in his time in the Manchester and Salford Police and then the Metropolitan police after the death of his best friend. Something that Gene refused to think about, talk about or even acknowledge. Even after all these years, things were still painful. But he was traditional in the way that he had been brought up; treat scum as scum and respect those who deserve it. Easy.

But even after qute a boring upbringing in Manchester, Gene knew he had seen all that there was to see if you ever plan on joining the police force. Horrible things, like kids being killed, people being hacked up and people with bats in their belfry. Well he_ thought _he had seen it all, even having people he loved and cared for being taken away from him in some of the worst ways imaginable. Well, that was until he met _that woman_. Until _that_ Alex Drake walked staggered weak-kneed into CID and into his life.

Alex Drake. In Gene's opinion, she was slick and foxy. But he knew that inside her head she was troubled. Yes, she had a head full of brains, but she was quite messed up. And that intrigued him. It reminded Gene of Sam. But Alex was different. So similar yet so different too. They both had determination to fight something, whatever it was. That something. It seemed that Alex and Sam both had something to fight, and both seemed to not entirely know what it was. And both seemed wary to tell him the whole truth. But things had changed. Sam was gone, and had left Gene alone for a few years. His best friend. Gone. Gene had felt so guilty when he had died. But then Alex had came along. And the world didn't seem so bad anymore. Sure, she was...probably insane, and a right pain in the arse, but she was_ their _pain in the arse. _His_ Bolly.

He would never admit he fancied her. Gene Hunt, show some feelings? The idea was laughable. So he pretended not to care, most of the time just making obscene remarks about her arse, but all the while hoping she really knew. Oh God. Some people would have called it cliché, but that's life for you. Without clichés, we would have no life.

But what a woman she was. _Fair enough she's beautiful_, Gene thought, _but so bloody clever too_? It could get quite annoying. He sighed to himself, mentally calling himself every name for 'poofter' under the sun. Gene looked at Alex Drake.

She was helping a nervous Marcus Johnstone to arrange a wire on his chest and he seemed nervous, having this woman's hands all over him._ Idiot, _Gene thought. Marcus Johnstone. One of the most annoying poofs he had ever met. Nervous, fidgety and blathering. Alex was fussing over him.

"For God's sake keep that thing out of site, and don't let 'im near you. He might be your boyfriend, but if thinks you've betrayed him he'll kill you." Gene both warned and jeered.

She was still fussing. And that made Johnstone even more nervous. Alex was instructing him, but it seemed that neither Marcus or Gene were fully listening. Gene was watching how Alex's mouth formed every word.

"Feed us the location as soon as you have it-" Alex told him, while Gene felt like scowling in jealousy.

"It's ok, I'll do it." Johnstone cut her off.

"We can't go in until we know that the guns are there." Alex disclosed. _Guns. _She always seemed focused on stopping gun crime before it even escalated.

"What's the word?" Gene asked.

"Angel."

"Right, as soon as we get it we'll be straight in. What's the word?" Gene asked again to be sure. He liked the word. It was a code. Some people pick something close to them, like the street they grew up on or their first pet's name, but Gene picked what he thought was best. Alex was looking at him.

"Angel. As soon as I know he's got the guns."

Well, it was about right anyway. _Angel_. Something close to him. His guardian angel. Something that had helped him to live again after his best friend had died._ Because of me_, Gene thought, _it was my fault_. But he had Alex now. Well, at least he hoped he did. As a colleage, anyway. And that was about as far as it was going. So for now it was only lewd remarks and the occasional sideways glance. For now and for ever. _Angel_. _His very own personal angel_. Someone who was there every day, to tease him, knowing that he could never have what he truly wanted.

Gene thought about all this for a moment then sighed loudly. Alex was smiling, seeming to be proud of her handiwork.

"There," she grinned "Ta-da!"

Johnstone nodded nervously, confirming to himself the danger he could be putting himself in.

"Alright then!" Gene announced. "Let's fire up the Quattro."

Johnstone was first out of the room, Alex following him, walking her usual walk like a model down a catwalk. In his head, Gene could hear a saying that his Uncle used to say:

_"God made women beautiful, the devil made them clever." _Funny old bloke, he was. It was usually followed by a "So be careful, lad," and a wink.

Now Gene understood it.


End file.
